Metalfoes
"Metalfoes", known as "Metalphosis" (メタルフォーゼ Metarufōze), in the OCG is an archetype of FIRE Psychic monsters that debuted in The Dark Illusion. "Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer" and "True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" appear to have a relation to this archetype, as seen in the cards "Metamorformation" and "Metalfoes Combination" respectively. Design Appearance The monsters of this archetype are based on the anime Megazone 23 and Genesis Climber MOSPEADA, the latter of which has been adapted into Robotech. The Fusion Monsters resemble the Pendulum Monsters' vehicles transformed into power suits, as depicted in "Metalfoes Fusion" and seen with "Goldriver" and "Orichalc", the latter of which resembles the MOSPEADA unit in its battle form. Other "Metalfoes" members are based off other popular media such as Akira and Fullmetal Alchemist. Etymology The Japanese name of this archetype is a portmanteau of the English word metal and the German word for "metamorphosis". The English name additionally includes the word foe. All other names are simply portmanteaus that are similar to the Japanese one. While the Pendulum Monsters of this archetype are named after real life metals/alloy, the mythical and legendary metals/alloy are used for Fusion Monsters. Members Main Deck Extra Deck Playing style The Main Deck "Metalfoes" monsters are comprised of Normal Pendulum Monsters, except for the Effect Pendulum Monster "Raremetalfoes Bismugear", that all have the Pendulum Effect to destroy one of the player's own cards and Set a "Metalfoes" Spell or Trap Card from the Deck simultaneously. Their playstyle is similar to the "Igknight" archetype, which is also FIRE Pendulum-based deck with tendencies of destroying each other to search one another. Because they can destroy any face-up card to have their effects running, they are largely viable to be used with several cards or archetypes that benefit from destruction such as "Yang Zing" in order to generate multiple advantage in rapid succession. Aside from Pendulum Summoning, this archetype can Fusion Summon with "Metalfoes Fusion", which can easily return itself to the Deck for a free draw; it can then can be searched out again with the Pendulum "Metalfoes" monsters to repeat the process. "Metalfoes Combination" can be used with "Painful Decision" to gain more field advantage from Fusion Summons while also recovers those spent monsters. Furthermore, most "Metalfoes" Fusion Monsters require completely generic materials - further emphasizing their splashability and capacity for mixing with other Decks with little problem. Mixing in other Pendulum archetypes can allow for powerful field presence, using Pendulum Monsters as materials from the field, and Pendulum Summoning those materials back from the Extra Deck later. The effect of "Metalfoes Orichalc" gives all "Metalfoes" monsters double piercing damage, which allows them to benefit from cards that force your opponent's monsters into Defense Position, such as "Book of Moon," "Book of Eclipse," "Swords of Concealing Light," and "Quaking Mirror Force". Alternatively the player can also focus on the Field Spell "Metamorformation" which renders all non-effect "Metalfoes" monsters unaffected by the opponent's cards effects while giving them a 300 ATK/DEF boost, making otherwise simple monsters into far more formidable threats. The Deck's Link Monster, "Heavymetalfoes Electrumite", acts as resource management, being able to recycle Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck back to the hand for use as Scales or Summoning, as well as draw power should any Pendulum Scales leave the field, allowing players to maintain the number of resources in the hand. Also, since its second effect destroys face-up cards on the field, it can be used to trigger the "Metalfoes" Trap Cards. Official Decks Weaknesses * Since "Metalfoes" is a Pendulum-based deck, cards that prevents Special Summons such as "Vanity's Emptiness" and "Vanity's Fiend" can slow their progress. "Anti-Spell Fragrance" can also prevents them from activating any of their Pendulum Effects, along with slowing down their Fusion strategy. "Spell Canceller" can totally cripple the deck. * Since their Pendulum Effects revolves around destroying cards in order Set their Spell/Traps, "Magical Spring" can be surprisingly effective against this deck, preventing them from destroying any of their cards in Pendulum Zones, potentially halting them for the entire turn. * Banishing effects also works well against this Deck, specifically against this Deck's "Metalfoes Fusion" to prevent it from recycling itself, as most players usually include only one copy due to the fact that it is easily searchable. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Link monster(s)